danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Kirumi Tojo
|english talent=Ultimate MaidDuring the events of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, it is revealed the students' talents are fabricated. |kanji talent=超高校級の「メイド」 |romaji talent=''Chō kōkō kyū no “meido”'' |translated talent= Super High School Level Maid |gender= |height= |weight = 52 kg (115 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size=84 cm (33") |blood_type=B |likes = Cleaning |dislikes = Taking days off |family= |participated=Killing School Semester |execution=Strand of Agony |fates=Executed by Monokuma |status=Deceased |affiliation=Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation=Milky Way High SchoolTranslated List V3 Students' Former High Schools |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |game portrayal= Kikuko Inoue Kira Buckland }} Kirumi Tojo (東条 斬美 Tōjō Kirumi) is a student in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and a participant of the Killing School Semester featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Kirumi has made a name for herself, due to filling any request given to her perfectly. She takes her role as a maid seriously, and commits herself to it. This has earned her the title of Ultimate Maid (超高校級の「メイド」 chō kōkō kyū no “meido” lit. Super High School Level Maid). History Early Life :Before Joining Danganronpa Kirumi Tojo was a normal talentless high school girl who participated in the 53rd Season of Danganronpa, a famous worldwide reality show made by Team Danganronpa. She used to attend Milky Way High School (天ノ川高校). However, it is unclear if this memory of her is a part of the fabrication made by Team Danganronpa or if it is genuine. :Fabricated Past After she was accepted into the 53rd Killing Game, Kirumi's memories and past were fabricated by Team Danganronpa as follows: While working a part-time job as a maid, Kirumi was able to carry out any job and created a reputation for doing perfect work. She is popular among freshman and was even selected as a bodyguard for visiting heads of state. This was later revealed to be a mere rumor, as Kirumi explained that she was only employed as a maid. She also stated that she turned down the job to run a country. Having performed many achievements and perfectly accomplishing every task given to her, and eventually gaining clients in both politics and finance, the government decided to request Kirumi's assistance. She worked as the shadow of the Prime Minister of Japan in rebuilding the country and improving the citizens' quality of life. Her strong motivation to support all citizens is what made her able to accomplish the government's request, to the point that Kirumi became de facto - Prime Minister herself. Nobody was aware that the Prime Minister's secretary was secretly running the country from behind the scenes. The Gofer Project Part of the fake backstories created for Kirumi and the other fifteen students was The Gofer Project, which supposedly happened before the Killing Game started. It was initiated by heads of nations from all over the world after countless meteorites crashed into Earth, spreading a deadly virus all throughout the atmosphere. To try and preserve the last vestiges of mankind before the Earth's destruction, the government decided to select sixteen talented students chosen by the Ultimate Initiative that also somehow happened to be immune to the virus, put them in a spaceship colony, and have them escape before the Earth's destruction. Kirumi was among these sixteen individuals. Despite being chosen to participant however, Kirumi and the other fifteen participants had no intentions of going along with the plan, not wanting to abandon their loved ones. As a result, Kirumi chose to forget about her Ultimate talent and decided to live as a normal high school student. Around that time, an extremist cult came into power. They believed that the meteorites were a punishment humanity brought upon itself, and having heard of The Gofer Project, tried to stop it. As a result, the “Ultimate Hunt” started and spread throughout the world, and the sixteen students selected for the Gofer Project were hunted down. The government then decided to counter the situation by faking the students' deaths, calming down the Ultimate Hunt while providing protection to the students. The Gofer Project was then put into action while the Earth was being destroyed by meteorites. Kirumi and the others went to space in the massive ark, the true form of Ultimate Academy of Gifted Juveniles, and were put to a cold sleep for several decades. Much later on in Chapter 5, after the remaining participants cleared the Death Road of Despair, Kokichi Oma lied about being the mastermind of the Killing Game and that he was the leader of the cult bent on stopping the Gofer Project. He also lied about being the one who let Monokuma enter the spaceship, which effectively forced Kirumi and the others to participate in the Killing School Semester. All of this was done in order to get everyone to fall into so much despair that they would not continue the Killing Game. However, the true Mastermind, in order to get the remaining survivors at the time to continue the Killing Game, decided to connect everyone's memories of The Gofer Project to the story of Hope's Peak Academy. As a result, the true Mastermind prepared a Flashback Light that tricked the remaining participants into thinking that everyone, including those that had died, were actually students of the rebuilt Hope's Peak Academy. They also remembered that the ones behind The Gofer Project were Makoto Naegi, the headmaster of the rebuilt Hopes Peak Academy, and the Future Foundation. This Flashback light also revealed that the cult bent on stopping The Gofer Project were actually the Remnants of Despair, and that Kokichi was their leader. This lie filled everyone with the determination needed to stop the despair they were faced with. In the Mastermind's rush however, they accidentally overlooked slight inconsistencies and plot holes when linking both stories together, such as "Ultimate Despair" only referring to Junko Enoshima, and that Class 78th was trapped by the Ultimate Despair when they had actually locked themselves within the school in order to shelter themselves from the tragedy outside. While Kirumi did remember basic details about the Ultimate Hunt in Chapter 2, she ultimately has no complete recollection of the event, as she was executed before she actually received a complete memory about The Gofer Project by the Flashback Lights in later chapters. Killing School Semester Introduction Kirumi was among the first fourteen people gathered in the gymnasium before Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara arrived. Just like everyone else, Kirumi was confused about their current predicament but was able to keep a level head. Once the Monokuma Kubs arrived and revealed themselves from within their Exisals, they gave the sixteen participants their Ultimate wardrobe, and their first memory via the Flashback Light. Kirumi and the other fifteen talentless students underwent the fabrication process, where all of their past memories and personalities were heavily fabricated. She also received the talent and title of Ultimate Maid. All of this was done for the sake of satisfying Danganronpa's audience from all over the world. After the fabrication process was completed, Kirumi and the others entered the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles as totally different people, officially commencing the 53rd Killing Game season known as the Killing School Semester. Once Shuichi, the Ultimate Detective, and Kaede, the Ultimate Pianist decided to explore the academy together, they did not come across Kirumi until they went to check out the dormitory outside, where she politely introduced herself as the Ultimate Maid. Shuichi claims to have heard of Kirumi and explained what she was capable of to Kaede, who became surprised when she found out just how amazing Kirumi was to be able to fulfill "any" request. Kirumi corrected this however, and claimed that she would not just fulfill whatever request she was given to her. As an example, she told the duo that she once was given a request to annihilate a rival nation, but rejected it due to the absurdness of the request. Despite this however, Kaede stated that the mere fact she would get requested something like that shows how amazing she really is. Kirumi would later gather with everyone else in the gymnasium after the Monokuma Kubs made their announcement, where them and Monokuma, the Monokuma Kubs' father and the self-appointed headmaster of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, announced that they would be participating in a Killing Game, much to almost everyone's shock and horror. With that, the Killing School Semester had officially begun. Attempting the Death Road of Despair After Monokuma officially started the Killing Game, Kirumi read the rules on her Monopad and tried to maintain her composure as everyone else began to panic. Thanks to Kaede's motivational argument however, the panic died down and everyone seemed to become united, leaving Kirumi impressed with her leadership skill. Afterwards, Gonta Gokuhara, the Ultimate Entomologist, then remembered that he found a manhole inside the boiler room behind the school building. Kirumi along with everyone else immediately followed Gonta's lead, with hope of finding a way out. Descending the manhole, Kirumi and the others found a tunnel leading outside of the academy. Though everyone thought that the tunnel probably ended up being a trap, they still had to test every single possibility in order to escape. However, Kirumi and the others exhausted themselves both physically and mentally as they found that escaping through Death Road of Despair is next to impossible. Due to this, Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, revolted, saying that Kaede's repeated motivational speech is the source of the group's agony, added by some of her friends giving up on escaping the tunnel, Kirumi included, the group's harmony came to a swift end. The tunnel ended up being a trap set by Monokuma and the Monokuma Kubs, much to everyone's dismay. Kirumi suggested that they all go rest in the dorm rooms that had been assigned for them, stating that it's important to get as much rest as they can, to which everyone agreed to. The First and Additional Motive The very next morning, Monokuma announced the first motive: anyone who committed a murder will automatically graduate without a Class Trial being held. Kirumi became increasingly more irritated with Monokuma, asking him just what his objective was to want them to participate in a Killing Game so much. She was cut off by Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut, who became extremely furious with Monokuma for just doing whatever he pleased and lunged at him. This caused the Monokuma Kubs to appear and attempt to punish Kaito with their Exisals, but they ended up punishing Monokuma instead, destroying him. Kirumi was certain that a spare would appear momentarily, but the Kubs denied this, saying that they were all one of a kind. Everyone was overjoyed that the Killing Game had seemingly ended, though Kirumi remained skeptical. As it turns out, Kirumi was right to remain skeptical, as Monokuma appeared the very next morning, much to the student's shock. This time, the demented teddy bear announced the additional motive, that if a murder didn't occur two days from now by noon, every single person that was forced to participate in the Killing Game would die. This announcement completely broke the group's harmony, and everyone ended up splitting up, though she remained in the dining hall. When Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate ???, asked everyone who remained about something called the Ultimate Hunt, Kirumi was curious and wanted to inquire further, but her questions went unanswered. On the Clock On the morning of the final day of the time limit, Kirumi, who was in the cafeteria, witnessed Rantaro and Ryoma Hoshi's, the Ultimate Tennis Pro's, quarrel. Kaede and Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist, eventually came in order to try and calm the situation. Kirumi listened to Ryoma's proposal, that he was willing to be killed for the sake of the others because he was the only one among the group who has no reason to continue to live. Although she didn't know at the time, his statement would greatly affect Kirumi's decision in committing a murder in the next chapter. Ryoma was convinced by Rantaro to not go through with this idea, stating that he would end the Killing Game himself and to not do anything unnecessary. That same evening, as the time limit was nearing its end, Kirumi stayed in the dining hall with Miu Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor, Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer, and Korekiyo Shinguji, the Ultimate Anthropologist. After the body discovery announcement was made, Kirumi was among the last group of students to enter the library and discover Rantaro's corpse, shocking the group greatly. The First Class Trial During the Class Trial, Kirumi pushed suspicion of killing Rantaro onto Gonta since he had locked himself in the AV room to watch bug movies to get excited enough to fight Monokuma. Kaede was quick to defend Gonta, stating that he could not have gone out into the hallway since the door from the AV room into the hallway only opened halfway. Despite this, Kirumi pressed further, apologizing to Gonta, but stating that she would do whatever she could for everyone's sake. She stated that he didn't need to open the AV room door all the way, just enough for him to fit his arm through it and use the folded up screen from the AV room as a pole to open the door to the library directly across the hall, and throw the shot put, which she claimed he could do with his immense strength presented when he lifted the manhole cover in the boiler room several days earlier. Kaede however, would deny this as well since the moved bookshelf in the library would have been in the way of the shot at that time. As such, it would have been impossible for Gonta to murder Rantaro. Kirumi apologized to Gonta for doubting him, but he replied that it wasn't a problem and that it was all done to find the culprit. Later, when the crime was being pinned on Shuichi Saihara, Kirumi was among the students to defend him. When Shuichi revealed Kaede as Rantaro's killer, Kirumi was skeptical until Shuichi revealed the "contraption" Kaede had set up with the books on top of the book shelves. Kirumi felt sorry for Shuichi, knowing how close the two were, and knew how hard it would be to reveal that to everyone. After Shuichi had made the whole crime clear, Kirumi stated that no matter what, she and everyone else could still believe in Kaede because even if she had committed a crime, the words Kaede had said to protect everyone were not lies. Prior to Kaede's execution, she stated that she believed everyone would end the Killing Game and that they would all be great friends in the outside world. Kirumi accepted this request, seeming to strongly respect Kaede for her determination and for keeping the group together. Exploring the Rest of the Academy The morning of the next day, everyone would gather in the dining hall once again and have a normal, but forced conversation to try and make themselves not think about the horrible events that transpired yesterday. Kirumi decided that she would carry on Kaede's wish by taking care of everyone, being one who prepared breakfast, cooking any kind of cuisine that they'd prefer. Kokichi and Gonta enjoyed her cooking so much that they asked her to be their "mom", much to her annoyance. Afterwards, the Monokuma Kubs showed up and handed out four random items that the students could use to unlock more areas in the academy. One of the areas that would become unlocked would be the remaining second floor of the school, which contained Kirumi's Research Lab. Upon discovering it, she seemed very pleased with it and the equipment found in it, saying that it would help ease her workload greatly. After all the items had been used around the school, Kirumi gathered with everyone in the gymnasium once again in order to solve the mystery of the flashlight Shuichi and Angie had discovered. Monokuma appeared and told everyone that it was a Flashback Light and that it had the ability to restore lost memories before leaving and letting the students decide what to do with it. Although everyone was skeptical at first, they eventually gave in and used it, allowing everyone, Kirumi included, to remember that they had been on the run from the "Ultimate Hunt". Though they could not remember the exact details and circumstances behind it, just that they had been on the run. In a bonus scene in Chapter 2, she also offered to help Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Aikido Master, prepare her "celebrity-like vacation" in the pool area. K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot, Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician, Angie, and Shuichi would join them. Kirumi served everyone drinks and massaged Tenko, to which she expressed thanks for. Selfless Devotion That same night while everyone was asleep, the Monokuma Kubs begin to pass out the second motive to everyone, which happened to a motive video that showed everyone's most important person. While the Monokuma Kubs distributed the motive videos at random, Kirumi received her own video by pure luck and watched it the next morning. Watching it caused her to remember that her "most important person" was every single citizen in Japan and that the Prime Minister tasked her with taking care of every single citizen. Realizing this, Kirumi decided that she had to get out of this school no matter what, even if it meant betraying everyone. She had made Ryoma her target because she thought of him as the weakest person in the school due to the fact that he had no reason to live. She began to plot his murder in the next coming days. That same morning, Kirumi gathered in the dining hall with everyone else to discuss the motive videos, keeping the fact that she received her own a secret. Ryoma suggested the group to exchange and return their motive videos to their respective owners, wanting to see who in the world could be important to him and in order to give him a reason to live. However, the majority of the group rejected that idea, because they were afraid that it would cause another killing to happen, irritating Ryoma. With this decided, many of the students seemed to become overly reliant on Kirumi, with Kokichi asking her to cook for him, Maki asking her to bring her her dinner later while she stood guard over her lab, Korekiyo trusting her to record his observations, and Miu requesting her to think of a new invention for her. Kirumi commented on how her workload has just increased and she didn't mind it at all, saying it was her duty as a maid to fulfill all of her friends' requests. The next day but later on in the evening, Kirumi helped Himiko and Angie set up the magic show in the gym by sewing the curtains. During this time, she also divided the tank with the piranhas in it with the glass pane that originally served as its lid. She then finished setting up the ropeway that connected the gym window to the window in Ryoma's lab via the pool. Although she only had five minutes to set all this up, it was still more than ample time. Unbeknownst to her however, Gonta was kidnapping various students into his lab to "get everyone to like bugs" (Kokichi had tricked him into doing this in order to get everyone to watch their motive videos). Kirumi is one of the few students Gonta did not kidnap, claiming that even he couldn't overcome her. Thankfully for her, this didn't interfere with her plan that much, but it did give more people alibi's for the actual time that Ryoma would be killed. Kirumi would also run into Kokichi while he went to get everyone's motive videos for the Insect Meet and Great that same night and hold him for an entire hour asking and pestering him on what he was doing, probably more defensive than usual because she was preparing a murder. For the last thirty-minutes or so, she got roped into a game of tag with the Ultimate Supreme Leader, but eventually caught him and chastised him for his behavior before finally letting him go. Kirumi's Plan Having finished setting everything up, Kirumi invited Ryoma to his own research lab in order to kill him. She revealed to him that she had watched her own motive video and discovered that she was the de facto prime minister of all of Japan and that she was responsible for the entire nation and its people. Upon hearing this and sensing Kirumi's intent to kill, Ryoma, who had watched his own motive video beforehand and seeing that he had no one important to him in the world, congratulated Kirumi for having something so strong to live for before telling her that he would pick up the tennis balls lying around his lab, turning his back to her. It was at this moment that Ryoma gave up his life to Kirumi, letting her bludgeon him in the back of the head with a wooden pole, knocking him unconscious. She then proceeded to handcuff him and drown him in the sink in his own lab's shower room, finally killing him, though not before scraping against the stone sink with his stainless steel handcuffs, unintentionally leaving behind some evidence of the struggle. His body would then be brought to the piranha tank in the gym by making use of the ropeway that Kirumi had set up beforehand. This would ensure that when Himiko's and Angie's magic shown began the next morning, that he would be eaten by the piranha's, as Kirumi had ample time to set this up in the gym beforehand. Unfortunately for Kirumi, the inner tube she had used to transport herself and Ryoma's body to the gym's window frame, along with a scrap of fabric from her gloves, fell into the pool. Because it was nighttime, and it was against the rules to swim at nighttime, she had no choice but to leave them behind as it would have taken too long to retrieve them. Along with this, the marks on the window frames from the rope, Ryoma's handcuff's, and the scratches on them as well as the scratches on the sink in his own lab would also become key pieces of evidence that would find her guilty of the crime later on. The very next morning the magic show began as planned, with Kirumi being one of the ones who attended. Everyone who showed up to watch grew increasingly worried as the timer continued to count down, but Himiko had not come out of the tank yet. Gonta, in a panic, rushed up on stage to rescue her before the piranha's would fall in, but did not see her in the tank. Once the timer hit zero, the piranha's were dumped into the tank, along with Ryoma's body, which Gonta thought he saw. Once the curtains were lifted, Ryoma's lifeless body was seen floating within the tank for only a couple seconds before the piranha's stripped all the flesh off of his bones, reducing him to nothing more than a skeleton. Kirumi, hoping her plan to have succeeded, pretended to investigate with everyone and to avoid drawing suspicion towards herself. The Second Class Trial Initially, it appeared that Kirumi had a solid alibi due to only being able to spend five minutes in the gym to prepare the magic show the night prior, and with everyone being unaware of where Ryoma's murder actually transpired. However, this fell apart completely when Maki, who still went under the alias of Ultimate Child Caregiver, revealed that she had met with Ryoma at nighttime. As a result, everyone's alibi, including Kirumi's, fell apart thanks to this unseen revelation. With Maki's help, Shuichi was able to determine exactly how and where Ryoma was killed and as a result, was able to identify Kirumi as the prime suspect. Despite coming under fire from the Ultimate Detective, she was able to keep her cool and attempted to explain why she couldn't possibly have murdered Ryoma. All of her arguments gradually fell apart one by one, and she gradually lost her composure so much so that she attempted to manipulate everyone else into believing in her. Shuichi did not fall for her tricks however and still continued to pin her as the culprit. Kirumi grew increasingly more erratic, calling him a self-righteous brat for only caring about his own reasoning and not listening to others. Once again, Shuichi did not sway, and he presented the final piece of evidence that proved she was guilty; the black scrap of fabric from her gloves. Kirumi's Fate Much to everyone's shock and disappointment, Kirumi finally confessed to the crime, but is unsure of how to explain her motive for killing, afraid of telling them all what they had just done. Despite this, The Monokuma Kubs showed everyone her motive video, revealing to everyone that the Prime Minister of Japan requested that she use her skills as the Ultimate Maid to serve the country and its people, effectively making her the de facto Prime Minister. Everyone was utterly shocked and bewildered that they had just voted the Prime Minister guilty, but Kokichi commented that it's not that unusual that an Ultimate-level student could have that much power. Kirumi then explained what happened between her and Ryoma's meeting, about how he gave up his life to her, before the Monokuma Kubs showed everyone Ryoma's motive video, showing everyone how he had lost his will to live. Despite being found guilty however, Kirumi secretly hoped that someone would take the fall for her. As a result, she continued to manipulate everyone, but Kokichi saw through her act and called her out in front of everyone. Kirumi was irritated by this and called him a detestable cretin. Kaito did not blame her however and merely stated that she was trying to live in her own way. After Monokuma announced that she will be executed shortly, she sprinted away from the trial room, making a completely undignified exit. She was desperately trying to live for both her nation and her people, and everyone cheered her on, telling her to escape. However, all of their cheering was pointless. Instead of Monokuma dragging her into her execution, she ran straight into it, playing off of her desire to live and escape. Everyone was horrified by the way she was killed, but gradually came to the realization that the motive videos were far more dangerous than they had originally believed if they had the power to drive Kirumi to go that far. Creation and Development Kirumi's Birthday, May 10th, coincides with the Maid Day in Japan. Name ---- Her given name kanji 斬美 kirumi, can be translated as "slicing/beheading beauty" while her last name kanji 東条 tōjō, means "provisions from the east". In being the Prime Minister of Japan, Kirumi shares her last name with the controversial Japanese Prime Minister, . Alternate Fates ---- In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version), Kirumi was first seen in the lodging area along with Tsumugi and Ryoma. She introduced herself as the Ultimate Maid to Kaede and Makoto Naegi. As Makoto explained that she was a very talented person as a maid and athlete, Kirumi humbly denied his words, citing them as an overstatement. Later, Kirumi cleaned all the students' dormitories before the incident of Yasuhiro Hagakure's murder. She stated that she didn't see the culprit during that time, and Tsumugi's testimony proved Kirumi's alibi. During the investigation, Kirumi guarded the crime scene along with Hajime Hinata. Appearance Kirumi is a tall, thin young woman with pale, sandy blonde hair with a green tint and long bangs that obscure her left eye (but her left eye is occasionally drawn over it when she's expressing certain emotions). Her skin is fairly pale, and her eyes are of a warm green colour. Her maid uniform consists of a long black apron dress in a pinafore style with a spiderweb motif, four white buttons along the middle of the torso of her dress, and the button of her previous high school's emblem on the left. A white dress is donned underneath her apron dress with a black collar, and a purple tie around her neck. The sleeves of her shirt have elegant frills at the end, which goes along with the bubble skirt appearance of her dress. She wears a black headdress with black lace and frills attached to it, with four white pins on it, a common appearance that maids take up. She wears black, form-fitting gloves with silver rings attached to the back of her hands. Underneath her dress is a chic-combination of a petticoat with black lace and black tights, which she deems practical by not exposing her legs.Official Artbook Character Profile translated by @Kaibutsushidousa on tumblr. She also wears grey, high-laced pinwheel shoes, the laces white and wrapped around her ankles and settling into a neat bow at her feet. In the Prologue, Kirumi wears a cadet blue sailor school uniform with a long pleated skirt, a red tie, red stripes on the collar, black tights with black inside shoes on top, and a brown headband that has a small bow on the right side of her hair. Personality Kirumi is a refined, mature young lady who's described as "a professional who does a perfect job". She has a keen mind and she is talented in various ways, reportedly able to carry out any job, as well as capable of being independent and do things on her own. She is polite and formal, as well as quite serious, and very willing to use all of her power to cooperate with the other students. She is intelligent, observant, and level-headed. Her intelligence can be shown when she is speculating. Her speculations are provided with a fact and thus they are quite hard to refute—for example, when she accused Gonta as the culprit of Rantaro's murder case everyone believed in her well-thought, descriptive accusation until Kaede objected it with a solid evidence. In Chapter 2, when the students discovered the half hallway of 2nd floor and the third floor, she felt that no one had set foot on the academy for a quite long time based on small details, and when she found out that the rooms of the deceased are locked by Monokuma, she thought that it was needed to be done in order to secure Rantaro's belongings, since Monokuma himself mentioned that he may have had a hunch about the truth behind the Killing Game. As a maid, Kirumi's creed is "selfless devotion". Thus, she has a very strong sense of duty and a will to work for the sake of others even during the Killing Game. She voluntarily does house work such as cleaning and preparing meals for the students, even making sure each time that there's both Japanese and Western cuisine. Because of this, the other students seem to have strong trust in her, and she tends to wait outside the dormitory in case anyone has any requests for her. She is also shown to be very considerate and often asks the others if they are doing all right and gives them some advice. Her concern and kindness is often described as "motherlike", with Kokichi and Gonta even asking her to be "their mom". However, being a high school student, Kirumi completely denies such comparisons. Even in her last Free Time Event with Kaede, she stated that she dislikes being called the "mom" of the group, and in one of her Free Time Event with Shuichi, she said that being called a mom can be taken as an insult for some women, including her. On the other hand, Kirumi lacks the concept of doing something for herself, and for her even to have a conversation is a request. She believes her own opinions hold no importance. Despite her sense of duty, she does have a limit to what she is willing to do, declining requests such as destroying a nation, giving sexual services, or unfairly removing someone who hasn't done anything wrong from a public area. She has stated that while she is a maid, she is not a slave. In her Love Suite Event, it's shown that she wishes to be treated as an equal by a kind master she loves, but she fears it will hinder him and she feels guilty for having such feelings. When she and her feelings are fully accepted by him, she finally lets her calm composure break and cries like a child in relief. For the sake of the people who need her, Kirumi is willing to do some immoral acts like murder and manipulation if it is absolutely necessary in her mind. She is willing to bear the burden of being seen as evil for the sake of her nation and its people. She claimed that she murdered Ryoma after he turned around, convinced that he already knew what was going to happen and had surrendered to his fate, but she possibly just used this way of thinking as a way to excuse her actions to herself and others. She has a great sense of determination, so much so that during her execution, she went out of her way to escape the entire situation rather than just succumbing to death, believing that she cannot die until she makes sure that her people are safe. It's also heavily implied that she voted for Shuichi during the voting time merely out of spite because he was the one who exposed her and ruined her plan, showing that she does possess a petty side despite trying to appear dignified. Similarly, when her composure begun to break under correct accusations, she turned much more intense and aggressive, and used insulting words towards her opponents. In the end, her final moments were described as completely undignified, though Kokichi gave her some respect for attempting to run away in order to live. Talent Ultimate Maid Kirumi's talent as the Ultimate Maid is a fabrication made by Team Danganronpa. Due to that fact, it is unclear whether Kirumi is a multi-talented maid in the past. While working a part-time job as a maid, Kirumi is able to carry out any job, and has created a reputation for doing perfect work. In several occasions during the Killing Game, she could sense her classmate's thoughts and offered them personal services such as bringing food to Maki's room, suggesting invention ideas to Miu, and helping Korekiyo to record his observations. She is also talented at various sports. She takes care of cooking and cleaning for the other students. She quickly adapted to the atmosphere of the Killing Game and stated that even though she can't perform surgeries, she has a medical experience and she can use the medical supplies in the warehouse. In her Free Time Events, she mentioned that the last person she served before getting kidnapped to the Academy was an author of light novels who was able to publish a novel per month after taking Kirumi's advice on writing quickly. Before him, Kirumi served a politician as a maid and his mahjong's mentor who managed to become the Prime Minister in a country with a peculiar system to decide everything using mahjong. One of the biggest case she had ever experienced was when she served an owner of a conglomerate who got his daughter was kidnapped by criminals. Using his daughter, the criminal organization asked for a ransom equaling the state budget. Wishing to avoid giving money to the criminals, Kirumi set foot to the criminals' main base herself and was able to neutralize the enemy forces one by one. Eventually, Kirumi persuaded the criminal to start a business who later accepted her proposal and together with the Ultimate Maid he is now maintaining a butler industry. Being a very talented maid, Kirumi doesn't want to be called as a perfect maid machine as she claimed that she is also an inexperienced high schooler. She also mentioned that there was a time where she was unable support people without potentials. She worked as a businessman's faithful maid and accompany him to his success, to the point he got the nickname of the "Hero of our Era". However, his dependency on Kirumi proved to be his weakness as he couldn't do anything by himself without her on his side. Her principles of Selfless Devotion stems from this experience. Her other weakness is the fact that she can't cut konjac. In other languages Kirumi's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Relationships :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles: Kaede Akamatsu Kirumi strongly believed in Kaede and was impressed with how well she was able to keep the whole group together as well as how she was able to keep a killing from happening during Monokuma's time limit motive. After Kaede was revealed as Rantaro's killer, this strong sense of trust and belief did not waver. Kirumi stated that despite the fact that she committed a crime, the words Kaede said in order to protect everyone were very much real. When Kaede asked everyone to end the Killing Game and be good friends in the outside world, Kirumi said that she would do as she requested before Kaede was executed. Unfortunately, Kirumi would end up betraying Kaede post-mortem after the second motive was presented, killing Ryoma Hoshi and being executed herself during the second Class Trial. Shuichi Saihara When they first met, Shuichi realized who Kirumi really is and was surprised when she mentioned how popular she is because of her talent. Kirumi seems to care for Shuichi, willing to obey him the same way as the rest of their classmates. She even told Kaito to stop hurting Shuichi after the first trial ended. Kirumi was really disappointed when Shuichi pointed her out as the culprit in the second trial. Kirumi still hasn't accepted her fate and tried to vote Shuichi as the culprit. Shuichi was depressed and upset when he got to see another friend getting killed. He seems to be also one of those people who tried to tell Kirumi to run away from her execution. In her Free Time Events with Shuichi, Kirumi saw a lot of potential within him and wished to serve him. In the bonus Love Suite scene, Shuichi has a role of being Kirumi's master, whom she has fallen in love with. At first she believes these feelings are inappropriate but Shuichi convinces her otherwise. It's shown in the fantasy that Kirumi still see Shuichi as the Ultimate Detective being her ideal partner. Ryoma Hoshi After Kirumi had discovered through a Kubs Pad given to her in Chapter 2 that she was given a small country to rule over by the Prime Minister of Japan, she made Ryoma her target in order to escape, believing him to be the weakest one among them all. When told to come to his own Research Lab by Kirumi, Ryoma did not hesitate to go along with her plans and willingly turned his back to her, fueling her killing intent. She hit him over the head, cuffed him, and drowned him. Ryoma seemed to strongly respect Kirumi for her will to live when he himself had none. Kokichi Oma After learning that she is a great cook, Kokichi wants Kirumi to be his "mom" and often asks her about it. She is not fond of the idea, though. Kokichi is later chased around and scolded by Kirumi. When disappointed in her behavior, Kokichi responds with a "and she dares to call herself my mom" attitude. When Kirumi is found out to be the culprit, Kokichi does not appear to feel bad for her. When the students question her about lying to them, Kokichi pulls one last mom joke by asking if she isn't his mom after all. After her execution, however, he appears to feel some genuine respect for her, stating that running away in order to live isn't a bad thing and even bawls loudly after witnessing her execution. In the official art book, it is indicated that Kirumi regularly polished Kokichi's shoes.Official Artbook Character Profile translated by @Kaibutsushidousa on tumblr. K1-B0 Kirumi is more considerate towards K1-B0 than most other students are, in fact, she appears to be the most respectful towards him. She considerately asks K1-B0 about his maintenance and in general appears to see him as an equal to humans. When K1-B0 is asked to join Tenko, Himiko and Angie to relax and be pretend celebrities, Kirumi wishes to serve him as well and asks him if he would prefer to have oil. K1-B0 answers it won't be necessary, and the offer alone made him happy. Free Time Events & Bonus Mode Guides The links below are full transcripts and indepth guides for Kirumi Tojo's relationship routes in Free Time Events, Love Across the Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Ultimate Talent Development Plan, and Hotel Kumasutra including her MonoMono Machine Present preferences and most effective dialogue options. Quotes |-| DRV3= |-|Extra= . But, if you are saying this on a whim... ...then please retract the statement, before my trust in you shatters onto the ground. And I do not wish to despise you..." *"You worry far too much... I advise you to calm yourself in times of relaxation. You have great potential, so I want you to take care of yourself. This might sound like a lecture, however... Just because I am a maid, it does not mean I say this to just any person." *"A maid is only human... I do not enjoy following you around without purpose." *"People fear stagnation... If you are swallowed by complacency, then you will forget to fight. Please, you must continue to remember your desire to escape. You must not be tamed." *"Our memories may be gone, but our consciousness remains. Before being trapped, I served someone. I cannot forgive myself for abandoning my duties. Shuichi... We must escape this academy." *"I recommend you to polish your skills more as a man. If it was any other woman, I cannot imagine what they would have done." *"Everyone has a weakness... That much is natural... However, weakness must be confronted... Weakness must be overcome... But this...konjac... I cannot slice this... Why must this give me such trouble...? If this weakness is taken advantage of one day... No... There is no point thinking about that... Because I do not know how to overcome it..." *"But, I am a maid. I am expected to offer my services to my master. It would be better if I honed myself, rather than remaining stagnant." *"If someone tried to take advantage of my weakness... ...it would cause trouble to the master I am serving. The chances are quite low, but I should not ignore it. It will be the same as running away. At least, that is how I think." *"If I can support you like I have with my past masters... ...I am sure you can break out of your shell and soar high into success. Spending time with someone with such potential is a proud achievement for a maid." *"Yes...I must dispose all personal feelings if I am to commit my services. My master's desire. My master's wish is my wish. In my opinion, that is how all maids should think..." *"Just because we are no longer trapped here does not mean we will be apart forever. If you require my service, you may call me." Ultimate Talent Development Plan: *"I can't bet everyone's lives on a self-righteous deduction!" *"No matter the place, as a maid I must uphold my principle of selfless devotion." *"Assertive decisions are necessary, but it is not wise to ignore the emotions of those around him." (To Toko Fukawa) *"You need not hesitate. My utmost desire is to serve others." *"A maid's true desire is to be relied on." *"Should you desire, I will serve you from the moment you rise until the moment you rest." *"Even if you do lose patience with him, you two have already accepted each other as brothers. If that is the case, then you should help Taka." *"I think you are doing an excellent job. Please work hard, but do not force yourself. If there is anything I can do, please tell me." *"It is my true desire to help everyone." }} List of Appearances |-|Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2'' *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 3'' Trivia *Kirumi is the tallest female character in Danganronpa V3. *Kirumi is one of the few people that tried to escape their execution, the other being Chiaki Nanami. *In her Love Suite scene, Kirumi's fantasy portrays her as a servant who has fallen in love with her master, due to serving him for many years and seeing his courage and kindness. However, she believes her feelings are a bad influence on him and she wishes to leave the mansion. Her master strictly denies this and accepts her feelings, which makes her cry in gratitude. *Kirumi's English voice actress, Kira Buckland, also voices Hiyoko Saionji in the Danganronpa series. *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Kirumi the 10th most popular Danganronpa V3 student.MyNavi Poll * Japanese gaming magazine Dengeki from April 27th, 2017 to May 22nd, 2017 held two popularity polls, one that was voted electronically and the other via post cards. Kirumi was voted the 10th most popular student in the electronic poll, and 2nd through post cards.DengekiOnline: 【電撃PS】『ニューダンガンロンパV3』ニンキトウヒョウ（人気投票）企画開催中！ (April 27th, 2017) (Japanese) References Navigation ru:Кируми Тоджо es:Kirumi Tojo pl:Kirumi Tojo fr:Kirumi Tojo Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Killers Category:Deceased Category:Executed Category:Female